Annabeth's Sleeping Problem
by crazywildchild
Summary: Annabeth can't sleep & help the fact, she sees the boy she miss. Rachel & Castor are here to help. Their idea to get Annabeth some well deserved sleep. Maybe a night trip to Cabin 15 is it. She's worrying about him but they are worrying about her.


I can't sleep even though I know that he will be fine. He, my boyfriend, Percy Jackson, probably doesn't know anything about himself. Jason Grace, Thalia's brother, came here with no memory. Jason's father is Zeus, but Jason calls all of the gods by their Roman names. We think that Percy would be at our camp's counterpart, the Roman version of Camp Half-Blood, with no memory of who he is. If he doesn't remember who he is, then he, ultimately, doesn't remember me. I couldn't face him in my dreams anymore. The memories of ours: our first meeting, our underwater kiss and lots and lots more are, now, meaningless without him having any memory of us. Okay, Annabeth, stop it, the others are saying it's going to be fine. Castor, my brother-like best friend, tells me to patient and he's the impatient one. I was nothing without Percy. I love him as he doesn't know if he loves me anymore. I sighed as I draw out some blueprints and it calmed my nerves. I haven't got any sleep after Percy's disappearance. I've been worried out of mind.

Castor, the all-year round camper, was worrying about me and every day, since Percy's disappearance, told me that I should sleep and get my rest. I sat at the only desk in Athena's cabin, which has a breathtaking view out of Long Island Sound. I was really tired and checked my wrist watch. It was midnight. I sighed as I looked at the moon. It reminded me that Thalia and the hunters of Artemis were helping the search. I smiled. She was as worried as I was about her cousin. I put the pencil I was using back into the wooden holder. It was home to many things like multi-colored sharpies, colored pencils, many pencils and different markers. I leaned back into the chair with the blueprints up in the air. I looked over it. An Annabeth Chase original. I heard chuckle behind me with the knowing feeling that my siblings were happily sleeping until their hearts were content. I couldn't sleep because it brought me sorrow. Here was I in my red and yellow pajamas bottoms and yellow tank top as two arms went around me and I jumped only a little before realized who it was.

"You should be asleep, Ms. Chase." A calm voice told me.

"I was about to tell you the same thing, Mr. Demos."

He, Castor, chuckled. "Oh, come on. Unlike me, you actually need rest."

I forgot to mention that he's immortal. You just need to give him a handful of sugar, and then he'll be fine. I giggled at the thought as I never gave him any sugar and Castor's the only immortal I know that had ADHD. I felt his eyes leave me and turned his attention to the blueprint: the temple that I want to build. He smiled well I couldn't see it. I knew him to well as I met at the age of seven. So, he smiled as one of his hands reached to take a closer look. He laughed heartily.

"You got one hell of an imagination, sis." He said brotherly.

"Thanks, Cast." I blushed as he held me with his other arm.

"You're missing something." He said while I heard a smirk in his voice.

"What?" I said confused.

"A statue of me, of course," He joked.

I rolled my eyes as I rolled the blueprint up and when I was done with the rolling, I put a rubber-band on it. I struck it in a bin with other blueprints of mine. I knew he was joking about him having a statue. I really wanted to put one up of him because he isn't really a god but he is in mythology. He, the sideline guy, who came, went without a trance. I turned towards him, wearing green pajamas bottoms and an orange camp tee, and another was in the room awake, Rachel. Her green eyes were a dead giveaway.

"Hey, you need rest, Annabeth." He said concernedly.

"I'm fine. You two go back to sleep." I ordered.

They both shook their heads and Castor replied, "No."

"Nope. You need your sleep, Annabeth and I don't need to see the future to know that." Rachel added.

I tried to protest as the two looked at me with their eyes. Smirks came on their faces. Castor picked me up and held me like a bride. I fought him but he wasn't going to let go. Rachel was laughing. I blushed. I'm not a baby! Castor doesn't have made me feel like one. I crossed my arms and pouted. I was sixteen and acting like a child. Gee, I can walk Mr. Demos. It was dark and I couldn't anything accept the Greek Fire by Nico's cabin. Rachel still laughing and Castor walked us to another cabin. I realized what it was. It was Cabin 15. Hypnos' cabin. This cabin could put the mightiness of monsters to sleep. I cursed lowly. Castor's sea green eyes had this determine look to them. I sighed. I wasn't getting out of this one. Rachel opened the door and we well Castor walked in with me in his arms. The violin music was playing softly. I felt a yawn coming in my throat as Castor yawned.

Rachel yawned and stretched. The fireplace was crackling. Castor moved to an empty bed like there wasn't many there. Only Clovis and two others slept here and are the only ones that actually come inside of here. No one would come here if it wasn't known as the most dangerous place in camp for nothing. He placed me down and I moved over as Rachel got onto the other side without noticing. This cabin is the one you shouldn't go to when don't need to. I think I know why those sly friends of mine did this, for me to have a deserved rest. Castor was about to fall onto the floor but I threw a pillow onto the ground to catch him. Rachel's feet were fold under her.

I felt my eye lids fall and I turn my body to sleep on my side like I always did. I couldn't imagine that this cabin took all of the stress away. I couldn't believe it. I wasn't even dreaming about Percy. I was dreaming about my mother and me talking about something or other. I didn't believe that I wasn't thinking about Percy. I hopefully had Rachel and Castor to thank about helping me out. I could have heard a sound from hooves, but I turned towards a wall. I heard whispers from a male and female. I wondered if it was Rachel and Castor or not. The two yawn and feet shifted on the floor. I didn't want to know, and then I heard a yawn as someone would wake up with. Another came too.

I felt someone shake me a little and whispered, "Hey Annabeth."

It was Rachel's voice and she yawned again. "Come on, we got to get that idiotic moron up."

I giggled at our little nickname for Castor, when he wasn't around or used for an annoying tool against him. I sat up with rubbing the sleep out of eyes. I looked at my wrist watch and saw it was five. It took all of our willpower to stay awake. We got off of the bed. I saw Rachel in a green tank top and blue 'n' white striped pajama pants with doodles on them.

I smirked, "Do you have any jeans or pants that aren't drawn on?"

She shrugged, "Hey, I get bored. The answer is no." She struck her tongue out.

"No way, your parents let you just doodle."

"Nope, I wouldn't care what they think so, that isn't much parenthood there." Rachel and I laughed as we snapped our fingers.

"Thalia!" Castor yelled. "Where am I?"

He had a non-so-secret crush on Thalia, our hunter friend. I'm guessing that Aphrodite had something about making his love life excited too. A forbidden love for her lovable immortal. Aphrodite meddles in his love life as well as my boyfriend's love life. I rolled my life. Her personal sitcoms were their love lives. Thalia and Castor are really close and they both do have romantic feelings for one other. Thalia was a hunter of the hunt and eternally maiden. Castor is going to live forever, but unlike most, I know that he doesn't want to. Rachel and I giggled at him. He blushed.

"Welcome back from dreamland, Cast." Rachel giggled. "Had a great with certain dark haired hunter?"

He blushed and pouted, "I don't know what you mean."

"Of course, you don't." I laughed. "I'll tell Thalia what you yelped a second ago."

He glared at me. "If you do, I'll get you."

"Oh, Thalia, you have to guess who has a major crush on you? He's practically your best friend." I whispered to Rachel as if she was Thalia.

"Thalia" responded, "Oh gods, Castor." Rachel gasped with her eyes widened.

"Oh gods, you're blushing. Do you have feelings for him, hunter?" I joked.

"Thalia" nodded. Rachel started laughing. Castor blushed darker. I couldn't help but feel sorry. I put a hand on his shoulder reassuring him that Rachel and I were just playing with him. He smiled to us. He was fine was what that smile meant. We got up from the floor and headed out of Cabin 15. All three of us were very restful. I really needed to thank them but they already had their payment: my friendship. I wouldn't be with Percy now without Rachel and I wouldn't be in this camp without Castor, when I was seven. After good night rest, I shouldn't worry much about Percy, but I'm still worried. A less worried, through. Rachel and Castor helped get me to see something else and that I needed rest to be able to find Percy. They needed to show me that yesterday. I was too stubborn to see that. I wouldn't admit that out loud and they knew that. I wasn't surprised but my sleeping problem wouldn't stop me from sleeping and I didn't need to dream about my times with Percy, but having tea with mom or Castor picking me up from school or something that didn't have to do with Percy. I could dream about him, but I wouldn't get emotional because I had friends to be there if something went wrong. My sister-like best friend, Rachel and Castor, the brother-like moron, were always there. It's going to fine. I just need to believe we can create the ship.


End file.
